This invention relates to monitoring circuits for a video game display device and specifically raster scan monitors for such display device where any of a plurality of objects are to be displayed at certain screen locations specified according to stored instruction words.
An object of this invention is to provide a high speed monitor or raster scan addresses.
A second object of this invention is to provide such a monitor which does not load down the raster address element.
A further object of this invention is to provide such a monitor which interrupts the background sweep to load and display a SPRITE or other feature display.